The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The distribution of information from a system, for example a system server, to a client device that is communication with the system server via network, requires an assurance that the client device is authorized to receive the content that it is requesting from the system server. This is especially so with automated or “hands-free” distribution of information from a system to a client device. The client device must be uniquely identified and known to the system before the system transmits information to the client device. Put differently, the identity of the client device must be verified by the system server before the system server begins releasing information to the client device.
Existing approaches that attempt to provide assurance of the identity of a requesting device often have relied on the use of computer names, user names, or installed software on the client device. Such security measures, by themselves, are often easily defeated by unauthorized third parties or “hackers”. This can result in confidential or sensitive information being misdirected from the system server to a non-authorized device that has accessed the network and is attempting to communicate with the system server.
Attempts to alleviate the shortcomings of pre-existing assurance systems have often involved cumbersome procedures that must be followed by a client device or individuals associated with operation of a client device. Such systems have often resulted in additional costs, but with little real additional security being gained.